Dark Side
by Laxus Vermillion
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dan Menma bersatu/Dunia dalam kehancuran !/"Hanya kau dan dia yang bisa menghentikannya Naruto/"Carilah seorang kekasih"/Warning : GaJe, OOC, Aneh, dll/Rated : T/DLDR;R&R yah :D


Disclaimer : Naruto ini miliknya om-Kishimoto loh, jangan salah..

Warning : Gaje, OOC (Maybe), Abal-abal, Susah dimengerti dll..

Rated : T (Teen)

Pairing : Nanti juga tahu, bleee *ditimpuk*

Genre : Romance, Mystery

R&R Please

DLDR !

.

.

.

"Naruto..." Sebuah suara memanggil nama seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sebiru saphire yang berada ditengah rawa yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Naruto..." Suara itu terus memanggilnya. Naruto, nama pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Naruto..." Suara serak itu sepertinya..menggantung kalimatnya, "Apa kau masih mengingatku Naruto ?" Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Naruto mendapati asal suara itu. Seorang Kakek tua yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu berukiran seperti katak.

"Sennin mesum ? Iya itu, kau !" Teriak Naruto sembari berlari dan langsung memeluk guru kesayangannya itu, Jiraiya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah Naruto." Sapa Jiraiya pada Naruto yang langsung mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya.

"Tunggu ! Bukannya sennin mesum sudah mati ?" Tanya-nya pada Jiraiya yang hanya cengir-cengir tidak jelas.

"Naruto..saat ini kita alam bawah sadarmu, kau tahu ? sebenarnya itu tidak perlu dibahas. Tapi.." Jiraiya menggantung kalimatnya lagi, "Naruto, asal kau tahu..ada seorang musuh yang sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Madara itu sendiri." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar. Pekataannya itu membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin ?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Musuhnya yaitu kau..kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, karena sisi gelap akan menguasai-mu perlahan dan perlahan. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan amukan dari sisi gelapmu suatu saat nanti, hanya kau seorang."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana ?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Jiraiya hanya menghembuskan nafas kecil sambil mengetuk-ngetuk batu yang sedang didudukinya.

"Carilah..seorang kekasih Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya dengan singkat.

"Hadeuh, dasar mesum. Aku tanya serius !" Seru Naruto seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jiraiya tadi.

"Aku serius, Baka ! Carilah kekasih..hanya Kau dan Dia yang bisa meredam amukanmu. Hanya itu satu-satu-nya jalan." Marah Jiraiya padanya. Naruto seolah masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jiraiya itu, 'Kekasih ? ta-tapi siapa ?' Batinnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahukan kepadamu. Aku pergi." Jelas Jiraiya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dengan menceburkan dirinya kedalam rawa..

Buuuft... Sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi Naruto dengan begitu kerasnya sehingga sukses membuatnya bangun.

"Di-dimana aku ?" Tanya Naruto pada daun yang bergoyang.. Tentu saja, tidak ada seorang-pun disitu. Lah ? kalau gitu siapa yang meninju-nya ?

"Naruto sudah sadar ?" Suara seorang gadis mengagetkan Naruto dari belakang. Seorang gadis yang berambut kuning pucat, mata violet, dan kimono merah jambu dengan aksen garis-garis merah ditubuhnya.

"Shion ? A-apa yang ?" Secara tiba-tiba mulut Naruto dibekap oleh Shion.

"Naruto, diamlah sedikit. Disekitar sini masih banyak klon Zetsu putih yang berkeliaran." Seru Shion pada Naruto, "Maaf tadi Aku meninjumu karena saking gemas-nya dengan wajah pulasmu, hehehe." Canda Shion. Shion pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Naruto namun, Shion menjatuhkan sebuah dekapan—bisa dikatakan pelukan—yang sangat erat pada tubuh Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, aku rindu sekali padamu." Kata Shion. Shion mungkin tidak sadar Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan nafas karenanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tidak jauh dari sana.. Ada seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambur indigo memandang tingkah laku mereka dari kejauahan.

"Naruto-kun.." Gumam-nya sendiri.

"Arghhh.." Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kesakitan pada wajah dan lengan bagian kanan-nya.

"Naruto." Seru Shion ketika melihat keadaan Naruto seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun." Gadis yang dari tadi memandangi mereka juga, Hinata namanya pun berlari untuk ikut menolong 'Naruto-kun' tersayangnya.

Secara mengejutkan rambut sebelah kanan Naruto menghitam dan mata kananya pun berubah menjadi sharingan, tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba terpasang oleh aksesoris hitam yang terbalut di tangan.

"Cih, MENMA." Kesal Naruto pada sosok yang muncul dibagian tubuh sebelah kanan-nya itu.

'Naruto, ketemu lagi heh' Kata Menma berbicara pada Naruto antar batin.

"Menma ?" Kata Shion dan Hinata secara bersamaan, "Eh, siapa kau main datang-datang aja." Seru Shion pada Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata marah, namun tetap ditahannya..karena ada Naruto (Kalau tidak ya mungkin si Shion udah di Juuken sama si Hinata).

Bluub..bluub..bluub..

Secara tiba-tiba chakra Kuro-Kyuubi merasuki Naruto—yang dalam pencampuran dengan Menma—yang saat itu tubuhnya sedang lemah..Naruto akhirnya memasuki Ekor 3 yaitu tubuhnya diselubungi chakra Kyuubi, tapi bukan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya namun..Kuro-Kyuubi.

"A-apa yang..Aaaaaghh.." Naruto memegang perutnya seolah-olah ingin pecah. Hinata dan Shion yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis melihat penderitaan Naruto yang ditambah mereka tidak mungkin memegang Naruto yang saat ini sudah mencapai Ekor 4.

"Naruto-kun." Teriak Hinata sekencang mungkin. Shion yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam, dia pun berusah meramalkan masa depan Naruto dan apa yang akan terjadi, namun..

"Tidak Shion, ramalanmu pernah gagal.. Birakan Naruto-kun yang menentukan nasibnya. Aku yakin pasti dia bisa." Shion-pun berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya karena kata-kata dari Hinata itu.

"Graaaaaaaa." Buuuummm... Chakra Naruto melambung tinggi hingga terlihat oleh beberapa ninja dari alliansi shinobi.

"I-itu chakra Kyu—bukan, itu Kuro-Kyuubi.. bagaimana mungkin Menma ?" Sakura terlihat menggantung kata-katanya, "Bukan, ini memang chakra Kuro-Kyuubi, tapi ini aura Naruto."

Sakura segera berlari menuju ke tempat asal Chakra gelap itu berasal.

"Naruto ?" Tanya beberapa Shinobi. B yang melihat chakra itu pun tidak tinggal diam.

"Yoo, aku harus menyusul Naruto, Yeeeaah." Bahkan, pada saat beginipun dia masih bisa ngerap -.-", B juga segera berlari menuju ke tempat asal Chakra itu.

.

.

.

Huuuufth.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama dari Fic ini :D

Gimana ? Bagus ? ataukah Jelek ? hehehe, gak apa-apa deh kalau Jelek. Yang sudah baca ditunggu review-nya yah..

Bye-bye..

Salam - Radioactive


End file.
